


Siblings

by flame_hotman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Give me Bumi being a good uncle please, He’d be a great uncle, Jinora is worried, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_hotman/pseuds/flame_hotman
Summary: Jinora is worried about a new sibling.Luckily, she has her uncle to help her.
Relationships: Bumi II & Jinora, Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Siblings

Bumi enjoyed spending time with his niece Jinora. She was a bit too serious for a four year old and was hugely bookish with a sense of duty, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle after having Tenzin as his brother and Izumi as his wife. It helped that Jinora adored him and always let him bounce her on his shoulders without any complaints.

He was visiting Air Temple Island for his newest niece or nephew’s birth. It was just for a week, then he’d be back home with his wife and kids. He also needed to make sure that Tenzin was taking care of himself.

He knocked the door and waited.

“Hi Bumi, it’s always nice to see you. Jinora has been driving us crazy by asking when you’d be here.”

He gingerly wrapped a heavily pregnant Pema in a hug, “Nice to see you too Pema. Where’s my brother? Probably meditating.”

They stepped into the house and Pema motioned for an acolyte to carry his suitcase to his usual room. They walked towards the garden.

“He’s at work actually. He wanted to meet you but there are some rallys for non-bender rights going on. He’s pretty stressed right now with the baby too.”

Stressed. That sounded like Tenzin.

“Where’s Jinora?”

”Meditating.”

Meditation. That sounded like Jinora.

“Bumi do you mind keeping an eye on Jinora for a few minutes? My back and feet hurt. I know that you just arrived but..”

He silenced her with a wave of his hand, “You’re carrying a literal baby inside you. Take some rest. I didn’t let Zooms do anything in her final month. Besides, I missed Jinora, she’s the only kid we have. Iroh’s 25 and Mizuki’s 15, that’s plenty old.”

Pema nodded gratefully and went inside while Bumi went outside.

He found Jinora meditating under a mango tree. She looked just like Tenzin but more adorable. A lot more adorable.

“Hey Jinora! Its your Uncle Bumi here!” , He waved.

She opened her eyes and ran towards him, her speed helped by her airbending. He opened his arms and she ran into them. She burrowed into his chest like a owl-kitten burrows into warmth. He pulled slightly away but she struck there firmly.

That was strange. Jinora would have hopped back into place and held his hand by now. He heard whimpering and realised with horror that she was crying. Who dare hurt his niece? Did Pema and Tenzin know or was he the first one?

“What happened, my little breeze? Did anyone scold you?”

“I don’t want a sibling!”

Ah, so that was the matter. But nothing to be _so_ upset about certainly. He slowly untangled her from himself and picked her up in his arms. Her eyes were pink and bottom lip was quivering.

“Why don’t you want a sibling little breeze?”

“Because then daddy will like the baby more. Babies are cute and fun and people call me serious.I don’t want a little sister but daddy scolded me and said that I shouldn’t be mean to the baby. I’m trying not be mean but it just happens!”

“Daddy won’t like the baby more. He might spend more time with the baby because babies are small and can get hurt easily, but he won’t love you any less.”

”What if he does?”

“Then I’ll tell everybody at what age he stopped wetting the bed.”

Jinora snorted and started giggling. Mission successful.

She asked him after a moment, “Do you love Mizuki more than Iroh?”

“Spirits no! I love them equally in different ways.”

Jinora nodded, with a small but genuine smile.

”Now, did you know that my birthday is a national holiday in Omashu?”

”Really?”

“Really.”


End file.
